villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ultimate Despair
Ultimate Despair is an organization in the Dangan Ronpa series founded by Junko Enoshima. Its goal is to make the whole world despair. They are, essentially, a cult composed of students at Hope's Peak Academy who Junko found at their lowest point and manipulated utterly, transforming them into nihilistic maniacs who only have empathy for their leader. After their leader died in Super Duper Nasty Torture, most of the members committed suicide. The ones who survived hacked up Enoshima's body and attached many of her body parts onto themselves. However, the Future Foundation was able to capture them, and recognizing that they didn't entirely have a choice in what they became, inserted them in a computer simulation of a "field trip" to help ease the pain that Junko exploited, replacing the horrors they experiences at Hope's Peak with kinder memories to rehabilitate them. However, Izuru Kamukura, one of the most important members, uploaded an Alter Ego of Junko to the simulation for his own reasons, allowing Monokuma to appear within it as well and attempt to reawaken their old, vicious personalities through a game of Mutual Killing. In the end game, Junko created a fake Makoto Naegi to make claims about the Ultimate Despair. "Naegi's" words about Ultimate Despair: *There was one who went without food to experience the delight of hunger, until only a leathery husk of a person was left… *There was one who offered up their parents to Enoshima to use for experiments on murder... *There was one who slaughtered innocent civilians and forced them to kill themselves as a tribute to the dead Enoshima… *There was one who took Enoshima’s eye from her corpse and put it into their own bloody socket. I wonder if they wanted to be able to see her despair? *There was one who wanted to bear Enoshima’s descendants and so took from her body- As shown in "Danganronpa 3 Side: Future", the despairs weren't just mindless zombies and still had a sense of comradery with each other as various members were seen working together in the opening montage. This may only apply to people that knew each other prior to becoming Ultimate Despair though. Even Junko and Mukuro still had a sisterly bond, and it has been stated that Junko did love Mukuro, and killed her so she could feel despair. The origins of despair were apparently from a book called the despair book, and would induce the despair disease in anyone who read from it.In Daganronpa 3 it's revealed that Junko used Mitarai's brainwashing anime to turn people into despair. Known Members *Junko Enoshima (founder and leader) ✝ - Formerly known as the Ultimate Fashionista, Junko started the Tragedy, which gave rise to the Ultimate Despair. She organized a school killing game to spread despair, and was forced to execute herself due to her own rules. *Mukuro Ikusaba ✝ - Junko's twin sister, who was formerly known as the Ultimate Soldier. She She disguised herself as Junko, and was killed by Junko as an example. *Monokuma (controlled by Enoshima) - The Mascot of Ultimate Despair that was created by the Towa family, not knowing what Junko planed to use them for. Junko also uses a Monokuma to hide her identity, and observe the killing game.Now a traitor in future foundation in Danganronpa 3 is using Monokuma for the final killing game and now in V3 Monokuma is the only returning character in the Gifted inmates saga. *Izuru Kamukura/Hajime Hinata (former) - A reserve course student, who became Izuru Kamakura. He was strong, silent, and dismissive of his peers. After being placed in the Neo World program, Hajime was restored and became the hero he always sought to be. *Kazuichi Souda (former) - Known as the Ultimate Mechanic. He has a creepy obsession with Sonia Nevermind. *Peko Pekoyama (former) - Known as the Ultimate Swordswomen, Peko was raised by the clan of Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, and is fanatically loyal to him, considering herself as nothing but his tool. She murders Mahiru, and is the second person executed inside the Neo World Program. Her execution is set up, so that she accidentally injures Kuzuryu, and has to feel the despair of hurting him, before being killed. Peko is implied to have feelings for Kuzuryu. She awakens from her Coma. *Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu (former) - The Ultinate Gangster. He starts off as arrogant and condescending to his allies, but after Peko's death, he becomes more compassionate and open towards others. He also cares about Peko as a human being and is so distraught that he even considers allowing Enoshima to take over Peko's body, so he can see her one last time. *Akane Owari (former) - The Ultimate Gymnast. She has a big appetite, is very friendly, but can also be pretty agressive. *Nekomaru Nidai (former) - The Ultimate Team Manager. He likes to talk about shit a lot, much to the embrassment and discomfort of others. He is close with Akane, and projects her from Monokuma. He is remake into a robot, and ultimately killed by Gundam Tanaka. He has been awaken from his Coma. *Gundam Tanaka (former) - Also known as Tanaka the Forbidden One. He is the Ultimate Animal Trainer, and refers to his four hamsters as "Dark Devas of Destruction". He often talks like he is an immortal God, and is executed for killing Nekomaru. He has been awaken from his Coma. *Hiyoko Saionji (former) - The Ultimate Dancer. She is vulgar and a bully to Mikan Tsumiki. Her only friend is Mahiru, and she is ultimately killed by Mikan. She has been awaken from her Coma. *Ibuki Mioda (former) - The Ultimate Musician. She is very wild and eccentric. She is killed by Mikan. She has been awaken from her Coma. *Mahiru Koizumi (former) - The Ultimate Photographer, and Hiyoko's friend. She is murdered by Peko as Peko holds her partially responsible for the death Fuyuhiko's sister. She has been awaken from her Coma. *Mikan Tsumiki (former) - The Ultimate Nurse. She is clumsy, friendly, and also emotionally fragile. Mikan kills Hiyoko and Ibuki after becoming infected with the despair disease, which restores her personality as a despair. Mikan welcomes her execution with open arms. She has been awaken from her Coma. *Nagito Komaeda (former) - The Ultimate Luck. Nagito always talks about Hope and despair as opposing forces that need to battle it out. He becomes openly hostile when he leads they all apart of Ultimate Despair, and sets up his own murder, so he can take everyone down. Chiaki Nanami (The AI) ultimately takes the fall and is executed for Nagito's murder. He has been awaken from his Coma and now has a robotic arm. *Sonia Nevermind (former) - The Ultimate Princess. She speaks in polite tones due to her up bringing. *Teruteru Hanamura (former) - The Ultimate Cook. He has a very perverted personality and very odd interests. He ends up killing the Ultimate Imposter and is the first one executed inside the Neo World Program. He has been awaken from his Coma. *Ultimate Imposter (former) - He has no real name and lives his life as others. He assumed the identity of Byakuya Togami in the Neo World Program, and was the first murder that occurred in the Neo World Program. He has been awaken from his Coma. *Monaca Towa (former) - Formerly known as the Little Ultimate Homeroom, and the leader of the Warriors of Hope Monaca faked paralysis, until the Warriors of Hope disbanded. Monaca then tried to became Junko's successor, but found it boring. Monaca observed the events of the final killing game until she was caught by Toko and Komaru. Monaca then blasted off into space, saying that is where she will live from now on. **Warriors of Hope (unofficial) - Founded and formerly led by Monaca. Members include: Kotoko Utsugi, Nagisa Shingetsu, Jataro Kemuri, and Masaru Daimon. They were all abused by their parents, and hated all adults, referring to them as "demons". They were manipulated by Junko and Monaca, and went into hiding after Monaca betrayed them. Category:Torturer Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Evil Organization Category:Video Game Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Tragic Villain Category:Archenemy Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Criminals Category:Successful Villains Category:Teams Category:Partners in Crime Category:Homicidal Category:Gangsters Category:Murderer